


Justice

by narsus



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aesir justice has nothing whatsoever to do with mortal lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Avengers belongs to Marvel Studios, Joss Whedon and others. Thor belongs to Marvel Studios, Ashley Edward Miller, Zack Stentz, Don Payne and others.

“You cannot argue that this is just punishment!”  
“Of course I can. For once the Aldaföðr and I agree on something. Does that not please you, _brother_?”  
“This is no punishment for all the mortal lives you have taken.”  
“ _Mortal_ lives? How you amuse me, brother. It is not for that… loss that I am punished.”  
“Then what-“  
“For attempting, inadvertently I might add, to bring about Ragnarok before its time. The Aldaföðr cares not for the extinguished lives of ants.”  
“They are not-“  
“Will you mourn for the firefly too? I hear they lead admirably short lives as well.”


End file.
